


The Demon's Got The Phonebox

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2013-11/enhanced/webdr03/20/13/anigif_enhanced-buzz-20007-1384972292-30.gif?no-auto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You And What Have You Done With My Time Lord??

The shrill ring of a cell phone pierced the snore filled room, making the younger of the occupants sleepily grope the nightstand for the source of the horrid noise. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair as he accepted the call and placed the device at his ear.

“Hello?”

A quiet whisper came through the phone, slightly tinged by the accent behind the voice, “Sam? Dean?”

Sam sat up quickly, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes, not noticing his brother waking and rising as well at his next question.

“Rose, are you alright? Why are you whispering?”

“Sam, something’s wrong with the Doctor. His eyes are pitch black and he’s not himself.”

The Winchester put the phone on speaker so Dean could hear too before resuming the conversation.

“Rose, what happened? Where are you?”

“I’m not sure where we are, the TARDIS crashed and we had to get out to avoid toxic gas from the engines. Then this load of dark smoke came through a vent and forced its way in through his mouth, like it was waiting for us. Please come quickly, I’m not sure how much longer I can hide-”

A bang as a nearby door was smashed open interrupted her, a scream echoing through before silence fell. Footsteps sounded through the speaker before the phone was scooped up and breathing was heard.

“Hello boys…”


	2. The Limey's Got The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cursing. I don't use American cuss words, I'm really not supposed to use ones in other languages either, but it didn't seem legit trying to make it more kid friendly. You have been warned.

“Crowley! What have you done with her?!”

“Relax Moose, she’s safe… for now.”

Dean jumped out of bed at the demon’s name, packing up both sets of belongings, loading guns as he pulled them from every crevice in the room.

“Sam, let’s go! We’ve got to find them!”

Sam held a finger up, trying to listen to the background of the phone call for clues before speaking again.

“Let her go, she’s not of use to you.”

“On the contrary, Moose, she’s the key to my control over this new being. He’s surprisingly resistant to my demon’s control. If she’s in danger, he’ll back off. As will you.”

Dean glared at the phone as he fumbled for his shirt and keys. “Like hell we will! We’ll gank you, you limey mook! Hang up, Sam.”

The boys could hear the smirk coming from the king of hell as he spoke again, “As you always threaten, Squirrel, yet I’m still here. Good luck trying to find us.”  
Sam shut his phone as he listened to Dean cussing his way out the door, running toward the Impala.

“Damnit Cas, get your feathery ass down here, we need your help!”

“What is it, Dean?”

“Jesus, stop that! You damn angel, you’re going to give us a heart attack one of these days!”

“I would just heal you, Dean. There is no need to be dramatic.”

Sam watched with a small smirk as Dean threw his hands up and started throwing their stuff into Baby, muttering.

The younger Winchester turned to their angel friend and sobered again.

“Cas, do you remember that time we met that Time Lord and his companion, Rose?”

“Yes Sam, The Doctor stared at me trying to find where my grace comes from. Why, have you heard from them?”

Sam nodded as he dodged his fast-moving brother, “It looks like Crowley crashed the TARDIS somehow and had one of his minion possess the Doctor. He’s using Rose as a hostage because apparently our friend isn’t so easy to subdue mentally.”

“What do you want of me?”

“Dean told me that you used your mojo to touch the built up spirit of Baby and talk to her?”

“That’s correct, Sam. It took a lot of energy, but it’s possible. But Rose and The Doctor have never been in the Impala, how would talking to her help?”

“Yes, Cas, but I remember feeling the energy flowing between Baby and the Doctor’s TARDIS. I’d like to see if we can track the TARDIS through the car.”

Castiel’s head tilted as he thought, watching Dean’s figure as he went back and forth from the hotel to the car, “It’s possible, but I will not be able to help after.”

Sam nodded and smacked Dean’s arm on his last trip past, “Get in, we’ve got to leave fast after Cas tracks the TARDIS. We’re taking him with. We can’t just leave him here defenseless.

Dean’s eyes widened as he practically dove in, watching Cas touch the hood almost reverently with a glow emanating from his hand, “Dude, you better not damage my car!”

Cas didn’t acknowledge the threat, focusing on the threads of time and their owners’ love that makes the two vehicles so similar, “The TARDIS has noticed me, she’s reaching out… she is in Lawrence, in the backyard of your old home.”

Sam caught the angel as he passed out from the effort, scooping him up and sliding him into the backseat before jumping into the passenger seat just as Dean slammed on the gas.

“We’ll be there in 5 hours. Hold on tight, Sammy.”


End file.
